Venceré
by Alva Midgardian girl
Summary: Integra y Alucard, como pocas veces, asisten juntos a una gala , y esa que en un principio era una noche de música y glamour, se transforma de repente en un duelo de pasiones.One shot.
1. Chapter 1

**Preámbulo.**

Esta historia es algo así como un song fic, aunque es un cuento basado en una opera llamada Turandot, del compositor Giaccomo Puccini. Al escribirlo, traté de no complicarme mucho, intenté citar lo más importante de la opera y a través de ella construir la anécdota de una noche cualquiera en el pasado de Alucard y su ama.

Pero, ¿por qué esa obra en especial? Bueno, la verdad es que hallé muchas similitudes entre la historia de Calaf y Turandot y la de Integra y Alucard, entonces pensé desd,e un primer momento; "sería bueno escribirles un song fic".

Al comenzar a redactar este one shot, tuve que decidirme por la voz del narrador, y esta vez no quise que fuera una voz ajena (o la mía en todo caso) la que llevará el relato en tercera persona; quise que el narrador fuera ni más ni menos que el propio Alucard, en un monologo de algunos recuerdos extraviados. Para ello tuve que intentar pensar como un hombre lo haría (y ser medio lesbiana en algunos momentos, XD).

En cuanto a la historia de la opera, espero de verdad, que a través de mi narración también la conozcan. Se trata de una historia de amor ambientada en la antigua China Imperial, donde una princesa vengativa, intenta deshacerse de todos sus pretendientes con tres difíciles acertijos, sin embargo, su suerte cambia para siempre con la llegada de un extranjero llamado Calaf.

Por lo demás, sólo me queda desear que disfruten del cuento.

**VENCERÉ**

Recuerdo muy bien esa noche, por que fue una de esas pocas ocasiones en que fungí como tu acompañante y no como tu esclavo. Ocurrió hace un año, ¡pero lo veo todo tan nítidamente! Que me parece que el tiempo no ha transcurrido desde entonces, desde aquel nocturno de verano.

La verdad no pensé que me lo fueras a permitir por que siempre salías con Walter y más tratándose de asuntos recreativos, así que yo estaba tranquilamente en casa, acomodado a la plancha de la cocina como cualquier mortal, sorbiendo poco a poco el contenido de una de esas bolsas provenientes del banco de sangre. ¡Que cosa tan irónica esta que hago siempre! Todas las noches sin excepción, me alimento con sangre británica y eso que hace muchos años no ataco al cuello a ningún humano con esa nacionalidad, sólo por que tú me lo has prohibido; por que se vería mal; por que sería políticamente incorrecto y no se cuantas tonterías más que tú sola te inventas para quitarle lo divertido a mi no vida, ¡bah! De cualquier forma, tus amados compatriotas me alimentan con cada glóbulo rojo que producen y con cuanta plaqueta alguna vez les anduvo por las venas, así que de alguna manera me salgo con la mía (¿o será que yo solo me engaño para no sentirme tan pusilánime ante ti?)

Esa ocasión yo cumplía con mi rutina de varios litros de sangre embolsada. Y ya que no hubo, para suerte y relajación de todos, una ardua misión que cumplir, me entretenía en mirar el televisor; sí, esos placeres simples y tontos que a lo largo de los años ha producido esta tecnócrata sociedad. Y no se por que me entretiene tanto mirar esos programas donde lo obtuso y simplón no es menos gracioso; en especial el de ese hombre tonto de traje café y pequeño auto amarillo que casi nunca habla, pero que siempre se las arregla para hacer parecer que alguien, dentro del saco de esnobismo en el que a veces se convierte esta ciudad, pueda ser tan torpe y estupido como para causar la risa de los ajenos.

En eso entró Walter a la cocina, el incansable, intachable y virtuoso mayordomo tuyo que había de acompañarte, que a esa hora debía estar completamente listo, sólo en espera de que tú bajaras para que partieran, pero no. Él no estaba bien, de hecho, se veía muy mal, como si estuviera enfermo, y efectivamente así era.

Al principio me sorprendió, es que muy pocas veces (ni aún cuando era un niño de catorce años), lo había visto contagiarse y padecer como ahora; un asqueroso flujo nasal, un escalofrío penetrante y virulentos estornudos en salvas. Pero después de todo, no había nada más lógico; aunque era un poderoso ser humano, no era más que eso, un humano provisto de todas sus debilidades, incluso, la de contraer un vulgar y simple resfriado que lo hacía tan vulnerable y que seguramente, pensé en ese momento, lo imposibilitaría para acompañarte a la cita que habías planeado con tanto esmero.

Al verlo entrar encorvado y con pañuelo en la mano para contener los estornudos y las secreciones no pude menos que sonreír, le dije con mofa: -¿Qué pasa "ángel de la muerte"? ¿Estás enfermo?

-¿Qué no lo estas viendo?

-Mmm, que bueno, ojala fuera grave. Pero dime, ¿al fin has decidido empezarte a podrir? Creo que ya va siendo tiempo.

Él alzó sus ojos enrojecidos y me miró con desprecio.

-Vete al diablo, Alucard.

-¡Ah que propio! ¿Pero que crees? Él no me puede recibir, no, imposible- contesté burlándome aún más, al tiempo de sacar un cigarrillo del bolsillo de mi saco y encenderlo, sólo para fastidiarlo aún más con el humo que producía.

-¡Maldito monstruo!

-¡Maldito viejo!

De pronto, entre el abundante humo que yo exhalaba con cada bocanada, te vi aparecer en el umbral de la puerta y hasta perdí la compostura, ¡hasta olvide seguir fastidiando a Walter! Pero es que la vista lo ameritaba. Allí estabas de pie ante mí, tan linda, tan regia; con tus hermosos veinte años acabados de cumplir, los cuales habían sublimado el don natural de tu belleza; con tu porte y distinción acentuados en ese elegante vestido de noche; largo, color negro, con un escote ni muy pronunciado ni muy discreto, sino apenas lo correcto para esconder tus dotes de mujer y dejar lo demás a la imaginación. Estabas… ¡como pocas veces te he visto! Con un bonito peinado, con unas elegantes y sobrias joyas que seguramente te heredo tu madre, con un pequeño bolso en la mano; linda, hermosa, ¡incluso coqueta! Maquillada, perfumada, ¡regia! Y no es que no me gustes cuando vistes de esa manera tan androgina, como quiera que te veas, no puedes esconder tu belleza, tu feminidad, al menos, no para mi; pero es que esa ocasión eras excepcional.

Te quedaste quieta un momento observando a tu mayordomo, suspiraste e hiciste un mohín, está vez no de desagrado sino más bien de desilusión, como esos que durante toda tu adolescencia tal nunca hiciste. A lo mejor hubieras preferido asistir sola, pero era cierto, que de alguna manera te hería o te haría sentir incomoda el que toda la concurrencia te observara sola en el palco.

-Walter, ¡sí te ves mal!

-Lo siento señorita, de veras lo siento, dejé que un resfriado me pescara, perdóneme, ¡soy un viejo tonto!

-¡Amén!- dije yo

Ambos se voltearon a mirarme con sorna, pero seguiste dirigiendo tu atención al viejo mayordomo.

-Señorita, si quiere la puedo llevar, aunque este enfermo, ¡no importa!

-No, no Walter, eso te haría muy mal. No te preocupes, de todas maneras, no es tan importante.

-¡Claro que sí! Había estado planeando esta noche…en verdad quiere ir a esta función.

-No, ¡no claro que no!- le sonreíste apenas- ¡bah! Es sólo una presentación, además, puedo ver esa opera en otra ocasión…

-¡No sabe como lo lamento!

-Sí, que lastima- intervine yo- que dos entradas para el debut de esa compañía italiana se desperdicien…

-Alucard, ¿a ti quien te habló?

-No, nadie por supuesto, yo sólo digo que es una lastima que no puedas asistir al evento que tanto querías…y ya que siempre te la pasas trabajando…

En eso te me quedaste viendo, con tus grandes y hermosos ojos muy abiertos, brillando por una idea que no se por que razón, concebiste en ese momento, pues no podías negar que en verdad querías asistir al teatro esa noche, aunque te sintieras incomoda al admitirlo; pero por ello; te pusiste ese hermoso vestido, mandaste traer una estilista para que te arreglara y hasta te habías adornado con joyas…luego entonces, no podías negarlo.

La mirada, esa mirada ansiosa que me diste después de ver hacia tu bolso (donde guardabas los boletos) y que después de un momento pareció desvanecerse en el arrepentimiento; era como si me fueras a pedir un favor, un favor que con gusto hubiera aceptado, pero que después consideraste mala idea o ridículo el sólo hecho de pedirlo.

Entonces, desviaste los ojos, te encogiste de hombros. Walter volvió a disculparse una vez más y dijiste "no importa". Pero, ¿cómo no iba a importar? ¿Acaso un desperdició tan desfachatado como el de tu belleza sublimada no era una barbaridad? Diste la media vuelta para salir, cuando sin pensarlo demasiado, me puse de pie y no te deje ir, es que no podía hacer eso, no podía dejar que se cometiera esa infamia:-¡Integra! ¡Integra, espera! (yo, que en ese momento experimente escrúpulos)

Te detuviste y volteaste a mirarme extrañada.

-Yo, si tú así lo quieres, yo podría ir contigo. (Yo siempre tan caballeroso, yo siempre tan dispuesto a darte gusto)

Entonces no supiste ni que hacer, simplemente quedaste en tu lugar mirándome con cierto estupor. Cierto, pude haber leído tu mente, pude haberme arrojado a escudriñar tus pensamientos sin embargo, temiendo encontrar algo que no me agradara, sólo me conforme con suponer, que tal vez esa cara de sorpresa se debía a que deseabas escuchar esa petición, la cual jamás te hubieras atrevido a hacer, y que yo, osadamente había dicho.

-Sí Integra, si no deseas perderte de esa función, con gusto puedo ser tu acompañante.

-Creo que eso no es buena idea, señorita- intervino Walter mirándome como un inquisidor.

-¿Por qué no? Además, deja que ella decida… ¿qué dices, amo?

Aún no contestabas, sólo estabas allí, ahora frunciendo el seño, tal vez una parte de ti sí quería aceptar, pero la otra no… "¿qué hacer?" "Decir sí o decir que no". Pero debías darte prisa para responder pues llegar tarde a un evento publico, llegar tarde para una inglesa de etiqueta, sería terriblemente imperdonable.

Estrujaste en tu delicada mano el pequeño bolso, suspiraste, te encogiste de hombros y volteaste a mirar el reloj de pared. Te quedaste pensando un momento más, sólo uno más cuando con un mohín, un gesto frívolo de enfado que te hacía lucir aún más hermosa, hiciste la cabeza hacia atrás y dijiste con chocantería: -Esta bien, como sea…a veces hay que echar mano de lo que se tiene y como se tiene, después de todo, no sólo para hacer el trabajo sucio están los sirvientes…esta bien, puedes acompañarme Alucard.

Yo te mire con una risa de ironía, comprendía bien que tenías que esconder todo vestigio de alegría, al saber que sí asistirías a donde deseabas, y tampoco podía sentirme molesto por esos desdenes tuyos, no en ese momento en que habías accedido a mi cara petición; de la cual tu sabías el valor y por eso mismo te regodeabas en el placer de saberte admirada y amada.

Después de eso sólo me recomendaste que no tardara en mi propio arreglo personal, pero ya sabes que los hombres no requerimos de tanto tiempo para mejorar en nuestro aspecto personal; si la naturaleza decide que seremos feos o apuestos, no hay mucho que hacer al respecto, ni en contra ni a favor.

Después de unos minutos más ya estábamos saliendo de la casa y abordando el auto. Tú ibas envuelta en una fina estola de piel y yo vestía un smoking negro, el más propio para ir a la opera, el traje de etiqueta que esa noche todos los caballeros, por protocolo, llevarían: faja al color de la camisa, corbata blanca de moño, saco negro hasta la cadera…no se, creo que me veía bien por que cuando me viste, no pudiste evitar tu asombro; sí, yo se que en lo más profundo o tal vez en lo más hipócrita de tus anhelos , en la parte más escondida, la más recóndita e inexpugnable:…yo te gusto, y te gusto más de lo que puedas controlar o desear.

Una vez que subimos el auto conducido por el chofer sustituto, este arrancó. Tú fingías estar distraída, fingías estar apenas, pues desviaste tu mirada a la ventanilla (como si no conocieras de memoria todos los detalles del camino). De tu bolso sacaste una fina cigarrera plateada, un cigarrillo el cual te pusiste en los labios para encenderlo, exhalando poco a poco cada bocanada, mientras que yo; yo no podía dejar de mirarte, ¡me resultabas tan hermosa esa noche! Y esos ojos tuyos ahora muy bien arreglados (de parpados pintados, delineados y con las pestañas alargadas por no se que cosmético) escondiéndose detrás de las gafas que ya te habías puesto… ¡hay Integra! A veces se me olvida que eres una humana y que la mala fortuna quiso que tu vista no fuera fuerte como la de un halcón para que no encerraras detrás de un par de cristales, esas pupilas celestes, profundas y salvajes.

Y también pensaba al observar, ¿cómo es que ese fantástico cuerpo que poseías podía desaparecer detrás de esos trajes sastre que siempre usabas? Primero, ese rostro que yo considero perfecto y que baja por ese cuello largo, suave, interminable y elegante como el de un cisne (ese que tantas veces he deseado besar, acariciar, lamer, ¡morder!), y ese pecho; ese hermoso par de senos, ni muy grandes para verse vulgares, ni muy pequeños para carecer de encanto, esos senos nunca antes vistos ni tocados, ese pecho virgen que yo con gusto…(esto ya no es propio de un caballero, querida, pero es que no puedo evitar pensar en eso)…luego; el vientre plano, las caderas firmes y aún más que deseables; las largas y muy bien torneadas piernas de muslos carnosos y redondas pantorrillas, que yo en este momento podía ver asomándose debajo del corte en la falda de tu vestido, cuando cruzabas la pierna y que lucían tan bellas con ese par de zapatillas de raso.. Y sí: bien podría estar admirándote una semana entera con sus días y sus noches sin cansarme ni un poco, ¡lo juro por ese dios que me odia!

En momentos como esos, en que disfruto de la belleza femenina, no puedo evitar que mi pecho frío y muerto sienta un haz de calor que parece, va a reventar mis paralíticas arterias… ¡no hay duda! Mi maldición es una que comparto con muchos hombres, una trampa que el mismo Dios le tendió a su creación desde el principio de los tiempos: no soy capaz de resistirme a la belleza de una mujer. Que ustedes, las féminas, hayan sido mi perdición, ni siquiera logra despertar en mí el arrepentimiento o la lamentación más mínima, la única e innegable verdad es que si pudiera, lo volvería a hacer todo de nuevo.

Y tú, estoy seguro que estabas sintiendo mis miradas, que por eso te negabas a voltear la vista hacia mí, ¿pero que podía hacer al respecto? En todo caso, la culpa la tenía la naturaleza misma al hacerte tan bonita. Pero para evitar esos momentos bochornosos, opte por acomodarme en el asiento, relajar la cabeza y cerrar los ojos, y creo que tu te sentiste mejor por eso.

En poco tiempo, las luces de la ciudad comenzaron a estrellarse contra el lustroso parabrisas del auto, entonces abrí los parpados y miré por la ventanilla, poco a poco hasta que por fin, en medio del tráfico y los transeúntes apurados, divisamos las cúpulas cristalinas del _Opera Royal House_. Ese recinto de arte que yo muchas veces visité, inclusive la primera vez que vine a Londres en busca de…tú "ya sabes quien", y que hace tanto que no pisaba ya.

Apenas llegamos al frente pude ver que otros autos aparcaban y de él descendían muchas elegantes personas y por supuesto, rostros conocidos de lo mejor de tu sociedad. Creo que hasta parte de la familia real estaría presente, bueno; era difícil que alguien, ya fuera por recreación o para hacerse notar, se perdiera de esa velada y tal vez eso te ponía más incomoda que te vieran llegar a la opera acompañada de tu siervo vampiro, por lo que estrujaste tus estola en las manos, a lo que dije: -No te apures, mi ama, no es mal visto que una señorita se haga acompañar de un lacayo, además todos saben que no tienes a más nadie que a tu viejo mayordomo y a mí.

Entonces me miraste con cierta tranquilidad, creo que hasta con agrado. Para cuando llegamos justo enfrente del edificio y pudimos verlo de gala; ceremonial con dos luminarias y un gran cartel colocado al frente, que mostraba el dibujo de una hermosa princesa china y en letras grandes su nombre: Turandot.

Descendí yo primero, te abrí la puerta y te tomé de la mano, entonces, me arreglé el saco y te di mi brazo para que entráramos al gran teatro.

Una vez ya dentro, en el vestíbulo nos encontramos con algunos camaradas tuyos; allí estaban varios caballeros de la corte; sir Shelby Pendwood por supuesto, el cual se acercó a ti a penas te vio, tomó tu mano y te saludo dándole un beso, un poco extrañado se volvió a mirarme, me examinó un poco y después de ese momento dijo: -Buenas noches, lord Alucard.

-Buenas noches sir Pendwood.

-¿Usted ha venido con su familia?-preguntaste

-Sí, con mi esposa y también con el viejo Hugh, que esta vez se sí se animó a venir- dijo al tiempo de señalar en dirección al sobrio y arrugadísimo sir.

Al mismo tiempo, él volteó y al distinguirte sonrió, se volvió a decir unas palabras a quien lo acompañaba y en un momento se había reunido contigo y con Pendwood. Se saludaron amablemente y tu sonreías ante la camaradería del viejo que te conocía desde que eras un simple bebe y que ahora, te presentaba al joven que venía con él; era su hijo, un mozalbete como de tu edad, que yo me atrevo a pensar, trataba de hacerlo coquetear contigo. No importa, cuando el sir me descubrió, me dio una mirada aún más inquisidora que la de tu mayordomo, pareció extrañarse, me miró de arriba abajo y sólo después de todo eso me dio un saludo agrio: -Buenas noches, lord Alucard.

-Buenas noches sir- contesté yo con una leve reverencia.

-¿A que debemos la ocasión de su visita?

-Digamos que el acompañante habitual de sir Integra, no pudo asistir por causas de fuerza mayor.

-Ah, ya veo. Bueno, espero que disfrute la velada.

-Ya lo creo que sí, usted sabe cuanto me gusta la buena música.

-Claro…

Entonces, la campanilla de la segunda llamada se escuchó en todo el pasillo, era tiempo de que todos pasáramos a la gran sala a ocupar nuestros lugares. Les dijiste hasta luego a los tres, que se fueron en dirección contraria, pues, al frente de nosotros estaba la gran puerta por la que pasarían todos los asistentes con boletos para luneta, pero nosotros fuimos hacia la derecha por un pasillo circular y subimos las escaleras para buscar el palco, que en eventos como esos, siempre era reservado para los Hellsing. Llegamos apenas, y dos mayordomos muy bien vestidos abrieron de par en par las puertas para que ingresáramos.

Y desde la altura del segundo piso, en ese ubicación casi perfecta, pudimos ver que el teatro; estaba casi lleno…la función estaba a punto de empezar, pero aún seguían llegando los asistentes guiados por los acomodadores que indicaban el lugar correcto. En un palco al frente del nuestro, estaba sir Pendwood y su familia y en uno adyacente al de él; sir Islands y su hijo.

Esperamos unos momentos más, tú tomaste los finos binoculares y echaste un vistazo. Yo, en ese momento recordé otras noches de música y elegancia como esa y sonreí al comprender que por fuerza, hay cosas en el mundo que nunca cambian; llevaba asistiendo a estos eventos desde que se empezaron a acostumbrar, había visitado muchos teatros en muchas partes del mundo y siempre era igual: ponerse las mejores galas para oír cantar o actuar una historia de amor tormentoso o una tragedia sobrecogedora.

-Bueno-dije- espero que esta representación valga la pena, al menos que se acerque un poco a la noche del debut.

-Pero Alucard, esta es la noche del debut.

-¡No querida ama! Yo me refiero al estreno de hace más de un siglo, en la opera de Milán.

-Ah…vaya…-contestaste sintiéndote ingenua y por lo mismo te ruborizaste levemente. Y es que a veces mis vastas vivencias llegan a contrastar con las tuyas, que ciertamente han sido tan pocas.

En eso, tomaste el programa que te había sido destinado; el pequeño folleto donde aparecía información de importancia acerca de la obra.

-Aquí están los nombres de los intérpretes; todos ellos son experimentados- me mostraste los créditos.

Yo tomé las hojas y revisé los nombres sin que ninguno me sonara del todo conocido, hasta que me topé con el anuncio de la soprano principal; la diva en cuestión, la que esa noche interpretaría a la dichosa princesa y la cual me trajo muchos recuerdos, pues ya la había contemplado actuar y cantar maravillosa y airosamente piezas tan difíciles como las que contendría la representación de esa noche.

Después de unos minutos más de charla y espera, la campanilla que anunciaba la tercera llamada sonó en todo el recinto y un par de minutos después, todos los presentes se apuraron a tomar asiento, pues las luces se apagaron poco a poco para dejar todo en sombras. En seguida apareció el director de la orquesta ante toda la concurrencia, acto seguido recibió el aplauso correspondiente, hizo una reverencia y nos dio la espalda para empezar a dirigir a la orquesta que permaneció un tanto escondida a los ojos de todos, por debajo del nivel del escenario.

Los acordes comenzaron, el telón se desplegó y reveló ante todos una escenografía que representaba la antigua y remota época del esplendor imperial chino. A lo lejos se podían distinguir el amurallado de la Ciudad Imperial y grandes bastiones que en lo alto tenían cabezas masculinas, cercenadas. Así mismo, los bastiones cerraban la escena formando un hemiciclo que rodeaba la plaza y en la plaza, a los pies de un pórtico descansaba un gong bronceado el cual era rodeado por "ciudadanos comunes", atentos y expectantes a las palabras del mandarín que anunciaba el mandato de su princesa;- "Ella, pura y casta, aceptará en matrimonio a aquel que de sangre real, logre descifrar tres acertijos, pero si no es capaz de hacerlo, será ajusticiado y su cabeza será una más que adorne los bastiones".

¡Cierto! Esa escena la he visto muchas otras veces, pero siempre causa el mismo asombro en todos los espectadores. Entonces volteé hacia ti y pude leer en tu rostro una sonrisa: -Creo que esta opera-dijiste- es de mis favoritas, ¡mira que poner a sufrir tanto a unos cuantos mentecatos!

Y te sonríete profundamente, mientras te colocabas de nuevo los binoculares (es una suerte que yo no los necesite y vea todo perfectamente). Sí, en verdad creo que te puedes sentir identificada por las fechorías que la bella egoísta de la opera esta a punto de llevarse a cabo.

A continuación, el mandarín indicó que el pobre desdichado caído a causa de esa mujer, era ni más ni menos que el príncipe de Persia para quien la multitud pide la muerte: cantos, coros, barítonos, bajos, tenores; drama sumario que no se rompe hasta que en escena aparecen dos figuras centrales: un anciano y una esclava para luego dar paso a uno de los protagonistas; Calaf se reencuentra con su padre que ahora ha sido sobajado, viviendo ciego y desgraciado…Calaf que es un tenor bien amaestrado, con su voz nos relataba la emoción del encuentro y el duelo de ver convertido a su soberano padre, en una piltrafa (realeza venida a menos, una ejecución inminente, ¿Por qué de pronto siento empatía?) y esa escena transcurre y parece pequeña ante lo que detrás está sucediendo, llega el momento de que aparezca la belleza de la noche: ¡claro! Yo recordaba perfectamente el rostro que pertenecía al nombre impreso en el papel: era una soprano de voz clara y poderosa con un físico no menos angelino que el don de su garganta.

Salieron a escena los ayudantes del verdugo, el verdugo mismo con su inclemente hacha, seguidos del pobre ajusticiado y en seguida, arriba ella, al momento de que toda la multitud se postra, toda la multitud cae de rodillas por no ser dignos de ver a la cara a su regia princesa y en la cual, sólo permanece de pie el atónito Calaf, asombrado por la hermosa tirana.

-_O divina bellezza! O meraviglia! O sogno!_ (¡Oh divina belleza!¡Oh maravilla!¡Oh sueño!)- canta él.

Pero, ¿qué ha ocurrido? Ella ya no es esa belleza que recordaba de hace más de una década, en verdad ya no es la misma. Esa noche, sólo puede ser sostenida en la fantasía, en el romanticismo, en el momento del relato y el candor del escenario, pues detrás de ese maquillaje extravagante, detrás de esa corona imperial, de ese vestido brillante; se encontraba un cuerpo avejentado que había perdido ya lo mejor de sí, los mejores años regados en los escenarios del mundo; ella, esa soprano que había sido la Tosca, la Traviata, la madama Butterfly, Carmen, Isolda, Desdemona, Aida…en fin, aquella que dejó en cada una de esas mujeres los dones de la lozanía (que en los humanos tan rápidamente desaparecen) .Lo que llevaba en el rostro y en el cuerpo, era la marca de las vivencias acumuladas, era la marca de los triunfos, de las derrotas y también de los amantes, ¡¿cómo olvidar que hace años fue invitada al palco del duque de York con quien desde ese momento sostuvo un sonado romance?! La vida, sin duda, era así…pero ahora, la diva era la intocable, la poderosa, la virtuosa Turandot, y Calaf, el pobre y desgraciado príncipe caído en la desgracia, que se había enamorado perdidamente de ella.

Y Calaf no se pudo conformar a sólo mirarla…a sólo contemplarla, ¡a nunca tenerla! Impulsado por un amor peligroso y prohibido en lo arriesgado, ni siquiera se amedrentó al presenciar el duro castigo que se les impone a quienes fallan en su intento por tenerla, ni siquiera retrocede ante los ruegos de su padre, de su noble esclava o del mismo ministro del rey que intenta sobornarlo para que desista… apenas consigue la oportunidad, se lanza raudo y ávido, buscando encontrar su suerte por ganar esa batalla.

Ante los ruegos de su padre, él sólo contesta: - _Vincere gloriosamente nella sua bellezza!_ (¡Vencer gloriosamente sobre su belleza!)

-¡Ja! Vaya necedad, ¡pero que insensatez la de ese Calaf! ¿Qué no ve que ella no desea desposar a nadie?-dices de repente, piensas en voz alta, no se si adrede o sin querer pero yo te escuchó y te miro atentamente, tan cruel y déspota a veces, como esa mujer en escena.

Y la opera continúa con un príncipe resuelto a competir por el amor de la princesa, aunque los ministros del emperador le ruegan que desista, aunque su padre, su esclava y todo el mundo lo haga, ¡él no cederá! Convencido esta.

- _A me il trionfo!_ (¡A mi el triunfo!), _a me l'amore!_ (¡A mi el amor!)

Il amore, il amore!Claro, ¿Quién no podría compadecerse de ese pobre hombre? Sólo alguien que nunca haya amado. Entonces todos lo pudimos ver; era tarde para el testarudo Calaf por que ha hecho sonar el bong tres veces, sellando así su destino, mientras que los ministros se encojen de hombros; la multitud se compadece y burla de él y así, termina el primer acto. El telón se cierra y las luces comienzan a encenderse de nuevo.

Siempre es costumbre, que en los intermedios, los asistentes se levanten; a veces las damas van al tocador y los caballeros vayan al vestíbulo a beber champagne, vino, coñac y a fumar habanos, mientras sostienen frívolas conversaciones.

Tú te levantaste para ir un momento a revisar tu maquillaje en el tocador. Eso se me hace curioso, jamás haces esas cosas en tu vida diaria, pero ahora, transformada, le sacas provecho a tu encanto. Yo preferí mantenerme en mi lugar, observando desde el palco, como todo el publico de desordenaba; como las damas se saludan con besos en las mejillas y los caballeros con un apretón de manos. Sin embargo, sentí ganas de probar una copa de vino, la cual no me moleste en ir a buscar al vestíbulo, en vez de eso la pedí a uno de los mayordomos que custodiaban la puerta de nuestro palco, minutos después la llevó en una charolita plateada:-Aquí esta su copa, milord.

La tomé, bebí un poco de ella, catándola como era mi costumbre involuntaria. Entonces regresaste, volviste a ocupar tu lugar junto a mí, pero en silencio, una falta de conversación hacía al momento incomodo; después de todos esos años que llevábamos viviendo juntos (que extraño suena eso), nos habíamos acercado demasiado poco (pero es tu culpa, por ser tan osca y huraña conmigo). En este presente, me la paso pensando en ti como una persona verdaderamente inalcanzable, ¡y pensar que alguna vez eso fue diferente! ¡Cuando eras una adolescente!; una muchacha de bachillerato que necesitaba, ya fuera una compañía o algún sonsacador hábil como siempre fui yo; y descuida, nadie se va enterar cuando, en plena edad de efervescencia, fui por ti a tu colegio y te escapaste conmigo; te llegaste a embriagar por vez primera y te comportaste sin tanta soberbia, podría decir que pensaste que yo era un muchacho de tu edad, ¡estaba tan feliz de verte reír a mi lado! Lo mejor fue que nadie se dio cuenta y me pediste guardar el secreto. Al día siguiente, escondiste que estabas avergonzada, te escondiste bajo tu eterna mascara de omnipotencia y jamás supe si finges no recordar lo que me decías en tu trance beodo o de verdad lo olvidaste.

Abandonando mis memorias, rompí el silencio y te pregunté: -¿Ya sabes en que termina esta opera, verdad?

Me dijiste que sí con la cabeza: -Aunque el autor debió de pensar en un desenlace mejor.

-Recuerda que terminaron esta obra por él. Además, no veo nada de malo en la conclusión.

-¿Te parece poco lo que le sucede a la princesa?

-Jeje, al final, a todas les ocurre lo mismo…caen cual frutas maduras

No te gusto mi tono, tus ojos se clavaron en mí como alfileres, te tornaste tan seria y no volviste a decir palabra hasta que comenzó el segundo acto, yo sólo sonreí.

La historia continuó. Ahora la inexorable princesa, relata la historia de la venganza que tan cara cobra a lo hombres (la soprano interpretó magnifica y radiante, _In questa regia, _sin sufrir un sólo tropiezo) retando a todos y cada uno que se atrevan a buscarla:

-" _Mai nessun m'avrà! Mai nessun, nessun m'avrà_! (¡Nadie jamás me tendrá! ¡Jamás nadie! ¡Nadie me tendrá!)

-¿Por qué hacer suya una venganza ajena?- pregunté sin llegar a entender del todo al personaje, (nunca lo hice en verdad).

-¿Por qué pelear en aras de algo en lo que no crees?- contestaste.

-¿Por qué atar el corazón a la soberbia?

-¿Por qué seguir la senda de la desesperanza?

-¿Por qué protegerse con la coraza de la inclemencia fingida?

-En todo caso, ¿para qué ceder?

-Para poder vivir.

-¡Mira quien lo dice! ¡Tú ni siquiera estas vivo!

-Muerto en vida, que es distinto: siento tanto o más que tú.

Frunciste la nariz, volviste a mirar con toda atención el escenario, justo cuando el bravo Calaf estaba a punto de ser interrogado por ella, en presencia de toda la corte, de todo el pueblo y del propio emperador.

_-"Straniero! Non tentar la fortuna! Gli enigmi sono tre, la morte una!" _(¡Extranjero! ¡No tienes suerte! ¡Los enigmas son tres, la muerte una!)

Sí, la muerte a los que tantos se han sometido, fascinados por la belleza de una sola mujer que irremediablemente atrae las miradas de propios y ajenos. Bajé la vista para mirar a todo el público instalado en las lunetas, no pude evitar afilar el seño al descubrir que llamabas la atención de más de uno, o de dos, de tres, ¡de más de una docena de caballeros! Que te observaban a través de sus binoculares, y que luego comentaban entre ellos, con seguridad de tu belleza, o el hecho de ver a Integra Hellsing luciendo distinta. De lo que estaba seguro es que no sólo a la opera se iban a escuchar y admirar cantantes y escenarios, sino también damas regias. Me reí conmigo mismo ante esa situación; yo, como Calaf, estaba seguro que algún día serías para mí; te sentencie desde hace muchos años, sellé tu destino decidiendo "tiene que estar junto al mío", y aunque no me creas ahora, ¡ya verás como me salgo con la mía! Ya lo veras, conseguiré tu amor así tenga que perder hasta lo último de lo que poseo o me condene mil veces más de lo que ya estoy. Lo se, estoy resuelto pero tan resuelto, que cualquier otro que se atreva a mirarte, debe conformarse tan sólo a ello.

Pero en el escenario, el momento de la verdad se acercaba. Turandot a punto de preguntar al príncipe los tres mortales acertijos y todos guardamos silencio, ponemos atención para escuchar y ver las escenas:

-_"Straniero, ascolta:"Nella cupa notte vola un fantasma e spiega l'alesulla nera infinita umanità. Tutto il mondo l'invoca e tutto il mondo l'implora. Ma il fantasma sparisce coll'aurora per rinascere nel cuore. Ed ogni notte nasce ed ogni giorno muore!"_( Extranjero, escucha:"En la noche sombría vuela un fantasma iridiscente. Se eleva y despliega las alas sobre la negra e infinita humanidad. Todo el mundo lo invoca y todo el mundo lo implora, pero el fantasma desaparece con la aurora para renacer en el corazón .¡Y cada noche nace, y cada día muere!")

-_Sì! Rinasce! Rinasce! E in esultanza mi porta via con sè, Turandot: "la speranza"!_ (¡Sí! ¡Renace! ¡Renace! Y exaltadamente me lleva consigo; Turandot: "¡la esperanza!")

-Acertó la primera, ¡parecía casi imposible!- dices, en verdad, absorta en la trama.

La princesa, el pueblo y los ministros le dan al príncipe la razón. Luego de eso, comienza el segundo acertijo.

-"_Guizza al pari di fiamma, e non è fiamma. È talvolta delirio. È febbre d'impeto e ardore! L'inerzia lo tramuta in un languore. Se ti perdi o trapassi, si raffredda. Se sogni la conquista, _

_avvampa, avvampa! Ha una voce che trepido tu ascolti, e del tramonto il vivido baglior!"_

("¡Brilla como la llama y no es llama! Es tal vez delirio. ¡Es fiebre de ímpetu y ardor! ¡La inercia lo cambia en languidez! Si te pierdes o mueres se enfría. Si sueñas la conquista, ¡se inflama, se inflama! ¡Tiene una voz, que escuchas palpitante y el vivo resplandor del ocaso!")

-_Sì, Principessa! Avvampa e insieme langue, se tu mi guardi, nelle vene: "il sangue!"_ (¡Sí, princesa! Se inflama y languidece, si tú me miras, en las venas: "¡la sangre!")

Y todos parecen alentar al extranjero, tal vez nadie hubiese llegado tan lejos como él o tal vez se ha ganado la simpatía de todo un pueblo, de toda una corte y de un emperador. Lívida la princesa, traga saliva y se enfurece ante al clamor de su pueblo, el clamor que le dan a un extranjero que pretende desposarla. Violenta, manda a callar a todos y de nuevo, muy altiva y segura, desenrolla un tercer papiro y pregunta ufana, como si estuviera segura de que Calaf cometerá un error:

- _"Gelo che ti dà foco e dal tuo foco più gelo prende! Candida ed oscura! Se libero ti vuol ti fa più servo, se per servo t'accetta, ti fa Re!" Su, straniero, ti sbianca la paura! E ti senti perduto! Su, straniero, il gelo che dà foco, che cos'è?_( "¡Hielo que te inflama y con tu fuego aún más se hiela! ¡Blanca y oscura! Si te quiere libre, te ser hace esclavo, si por esclavo te acepta, ¡te hace Rey!" ¡Venga, extranjero, palideces de miedo! ¡Y te sientes perdido! Venga, extranjero,

el hielo que da fuego, ¿qué es?)

Con suma altivez le mira por debajo del hombro. El príncipe sonríe francamente, sin ningún tipo de presunción, tan sólo animado por la alegría de quien ha vencido a la muerte y ganado el amor y la vida. Con el canto de su poderosa garganta, el tenor entona: -_La mia vittoria ormai t'ha data a me! Il mio fuoco ti sgela: "Turandot"!_ (¡Ahora mi victoria hace que seas mía! Mi fuego te deshiela:"¡Turandot!")

Tan sólo un instante después de haber escuchado aquello, ¡toda la corte y el pueblo estallan en vítores de júbilo! Cantan vivas al valiente y desconocido príncipe que ha roto el hielo para ganar a la princesa. Los mandarines, el mismo emperador, están satisfechos con el resultado de esa batalla de silogismos y retórica. Sólo Turandot no puede creerlo, sólo Turandot se muestra furiosa, descompuesta y fuera de sí; crispada por la angustia y la rabia de verse derrotada, se echa ante su padre pidiéndole clemencia, rogándole que no la entregue al extranjero.

-¡Pobre princesa!- expresaste posando una mano sobre tu pecho-¡ninguna mujer debería pasar por algo así!

Atentos mis ojos, regresaron al escenario. La caprichosa princesa no estaba dispuesta a dejarse vencer tan fácilmente, lo cual mortificaba seriamente al emperador, haciéndole ver que ha empeñado su palabra y que debe entregarla para que la desposen, pero los ruegos vehementes de ella, logran que en Calaf se despierte la pesadumbre, al no desear casarse con una mujer que lo desprecia de tal manera, pero sin querer tampoco, dejar pasar la oportunidad, ofrece a Turandot una tregua. Ella escucha con atención, y sólo hasta después de escucharla, es que repara en que ni siquiera ha preguntado el nombre de su pretendiente, lo cual es aprovechado por él, haciendo un trato; si al despuntar el alba del día consecuente, ella no ha averiguado su nombre, tendrá que aceptar su matrimonio, pero si por el contrario, ella logra saberlo; el príncipe morirá y donará su cabeza a los adornos de los bastiones. Turandot acepta el trato y el emperador también. Calaf, su padre y esclava se retiran de escena. Ahora canta Turandot, ordena que sus guardáis averigüen a como de lugar, el nombre del extranjero y pena de muerte, para aquel que lo sepa y no lo diga.

En ese momento climático, se anuncia con la caída del telón, el fin del segundo acto. El protocolo se repite más o menos igual, aunque esta vez muchos prefieren quedarse a charlar en sus palcos o visitar conocidos. A las puertas del palco tocaron, al abrir nos encontramos con los rostros de sir Shelby, sir Hugh y su hijo, que venían a conversar contigo. Los recibiste amablemente, luego intercambiaron sus impresiones acerca de la representación.

Yo, preferí levantarme e ir a fumar al vestíbulo, no tenía ganas de estar allí, al margen tuyo y de tus amistades, como si fuera una butaca más. Así que, entre solitarias bocanadas de humo y otra copa de vino, deje pasar los minutos hasta que sonó la tercera llamada. Regresando al palco, al momento que las luces se apagaban entré, y ya estabas de nuevo sola.

Lo que se exponía ahora, era el bello escenario de una noche azul de luciérnagas y grillos, alojados en un jardín, el jardín del palacio imperial. En medio de la oscuridad silenciosa, avanzaba un abatido príncipe, ante la incertidumbre de perderlo o ganarlo todo; amor y vida, ambos se jugaban a través de esas horas nocturnas.

A lo lejos, se podía escuchar la voz de los heraldos proclamando: -_Così comanda Turandot: Questa notte nessun dorma in Pekino!"_ (Esto manda Turandot:"¡Que nadie duerma en Pekín

esta noche!")

Seguidos de unas voces lejanas que se lamentaban: -_Pena la morte! Pena la morte!_ (¡Pena de muerte! ¡Pena de muerte!)

Mezclándose con la cadencia de esas voces, comenzaron a escucharse las notas diáfanas de la siguiente pieza, había llegado el momento de escuchar el aria más famosa de toda la obra, la que Calaf estaba a punto de interpretar, lleno de pesar y de esperanza, su voz sucede a los coros que dicen:

- _Nessun dorma! _

_Nessun dorma!_

(¡Que nadie duerma!

¡Que nadie duerma!)

Y el tenor, al fin entona:

_-Nessun dorma! _

_Nessun dorma!_

_(_¡Que nadie duerma!

¡Que nadie duerma!)

_Tu pure, o principessa,_

_nella tua fredda stanza_

_guardi le stelle che tremano_

_d'amore e di speranza!_

(¡Tú tampoco, princesa,

Que en tu fría estancia

¡miras las estrellas que tiemblan

de amor y de esperanza!)

-¡Ojala descubrieran su nombre! Pues se lo tendría bien merecido- comentaste en voz baja.

-Si ya sabes en que termina esto, ¿para qué te ilusionas, ama?

-¡Bah!- me volviste a ignorar, yo sólo a hundirme en la melodía de la canción y su intensa letra, cantada con tanta pasión.

Y sin querer, comencé a tararear la letra, cada palabra aprendida de memoria. No lo pude evitar y a unísono del tenor, con voz muy queda, yo articulaba:

-Ma il mio mistero è chiuso in me, il nome mio nessun saprà! No, no, sulla tua bocca lo dirò, quando la luce splenderà! Ed il mio bacio scoglierà il silenzio che ti fa mia!

(¡Pero el misterio se encierra en mí, mi nombre nadie sabrá! ¡No, no, sólo tu boca lo dirá,

cuando la luz resplandezca! ¡Mi beso vencerá el silencio que te hace mía!)

Al escucharme volteaste, me miraste atenta dejando del lado la representación, yo fijé mi mirada en ti pero no deje de tararear la letra, hasta que los coros volvieron a lamentarse

_-Il nome suo nessun saprà..._

_E noi dovrem, ahimè, _

_morir! Morir!_

_(_¡Su nombre nadie sabrá...y

tendremos ay, que morir! ¡Morir!)

_-Dilegua, o notte! Tramontane, stelle! Tramontane, stelle! All'alba vincerò!_

(¡Noche, disípate! ¡Ocúltense estrellas! ¡Ocúltense estrellas! ¡Al alba venceré!)

La voz del artista alcanzando su punto máximo. Yo que sin resolver apartarte de mis pupilas, lentamente puse una mano sobre la tuya... ¡que momento! Que momento tan preciso y especial, uno adecuado en que traspase las barreras de hielo que te rodean y en que estuviste dispuesta a dejarte alcanzar, aunque fuera sólo para tocarte en esa caricia frágil de nuestras manos, ese contacto apenas realizado, pero que sentí como una dentellada. Mientras que el divo terminaba ya con su canción…

_-Vincerò!.... (_¡Venceré!)

Cerré los ojos, volví a repetir las palabras sin dejar de tocar tu mano, en un momento fugaz te quise calcinar con la mirada y un deseo me estremeció, el deseo cruel e inefable que estaba tan lejos (aún) de hacerse realidad, me fustigó el alma al estrellarme contra la frustración, pero la esperanza no me abandonaba, y sincero, junto a Calaf pude decir

_-Vin....ce...rò! _(¡Ven...ce...ré!)

Toda la orquesta estalló para dar conclusión al aria, acompañando el sonido de la poderosa voz que aún se desperdigaba a todo lo ancho de la bóveda del teatro.

Cuando la pieza se esfumó para dar paso a la voz de un mandarín, se que muchos quisimos romper el protocolo y aplaudir de pie en mitad de la actuación, pero al final nadie se atrevió.

En ese instante soltaste mi mano y tu mirada se tornó angustiada, volteaste incomoda, y comenzaste a jugar con los diamantes de tu collar. Yo no dije nada, pues ya lo había dicho todo momentos antes. Sólo nos dispusimos a contemplar lo que restaba de la historia; que era lo más cruento aún.

Los mandarines de palacio intentan nuevamente sobornar a Calaf, pero este se mantiene firme. Luego las cosas se complican, los guardias hallan al rey Timur y a su esclava, la valerosa Liu, y a esta segunda la obligan a hablar por medio de la tortura, sin embargo, la voluntad inquebrantable de ella, hace que la misma princesa le pregunte acerca de su terquedad:- Chi pose tanta forza nel tuo core? (¿Quién ha puesto tanta fuerza en tu corazón?)

-Principessa, l'amore! (Princesa, ¡el amor!)- alcanza a decir la desgraciada esclava en medio de su suplicio, confesando que es por amor a Calaf que no le arrebatarán el nombre así tengan que matarla.

Luego viene una sentencia, exclama Liu, que Turandot también ha de caer rendida ante el amor. Después, como último acto, arranca un cuchillo del cinto de un guardia y con él se da muerte.

Calaf ya se ha dado cuenta de lo que ocurre, alcanza a ver el último instante de su esclava y exclamar "¡ mi pequeña Liu!".

Cegado por la rabia ante tanta injusticia, Calaf enfrenta a Turandot y reclama su frialdad, cegado por el deseo y la ira, arranca el velo que cubre el rostro de ella, y después de reclamos por parte de la princesa, cumple la amenaza de besarla, ¡besarla a la fuerza como esa ingrata rencorosa se merece!

Ante esa escena, tú sólo tragas saliva y abres los ojos. Parece que el instante pasado, aún conservará en ti la sensación fortuita.

Después del besom Turandot llora y se siente vencida, reclama la profanación y la caída de su tiranía con la cual se acorazaba, destrozada ante lo inminente, ella se confieza:- _C'era negli occhi tuoi la superba certezza...E t'ho odiato per quella...E per quella t'ho amato, tormentata e divisa fra due terrori uguali: vincerti o esser vinta... E vinta son... Ah! Vinta, più che dall'alta prova, da questa febbre che mi vien da te! _( Había en tus ojos la enorme certeza...Y te odié por ellay por ella te amé, atormentada y dividida entre dos terrores iguales: vencerte o ser vencida...

Y estoy vencida... ¡Ah! Vencida, más que por la gran prueba, ¡por esta fiebre que me viene de ti!)

Pero la historia ya casi termina, a Calaf no queda más que terminar de convencerla, revela su nombre para conquistarla en su amor…las murallas de piedra, de hielo y acero, han caído al alba prodigiosa que derritió el corazón más gélido. Entre coros gloriosos, Turandot llora por primera vez en mucho tiempo y al final de la escena, queda con Calaf.

-No hay hierro que no ceda o se ablande ante la incandescencia del amor…Integra- dije adrede, dije sin mirarte: no quería verificar tu reacción, pero sentí tus ojos desconcertados.

-No es para tanto- contestaste, aunque sin mofa- es sólo una opera.

Yo te sonreí, mientras que en el escenario, ya Calaf es llevado por Turandot ante su padre. El viejo y augusto emperador pregunta por el nombre del extranjero. Turandot, por fin sonríe, dichosa en verdad, y le responde a real progenitor:- _Padre, conosco il nome dello straniero!_

_Il suo nome... è Amor!_ (¡Padre, conozco el nombre del extranjero! ¡Su nombre es... Amor!)

Y entonces los coros de la multitud estallan radiantes de felicidad, la orquesta también da un estruendo de notas épicas y la escena culminante desborda emotividad que todo el público corresponde dando una ovación de pie, prorrumpiendo en atronadores aplausos que se prolongan todavía después de haberse cerrado el telón, por lo que vuelve abrirse y todos los actores agradecen al público mostrando reverencias y sonrisas, bajo las luces ya encendidas

Entre aplausos y vivas. Sólo tú y yo permanecimos en nuestros lugares. Yo aplaudía y tú sólo te entretenías en hacer pedacitos el programa, con la mirada baja, como si no quisieras volver tus ojos hacia mí. Sonreí levemente y casi al final me puse de pie para terminar de aplaudir; a la soprano, al tenor, al director de la orquesta…hasta que la emoción de todo el público pasó. Riendo entre ellos y charlando, procedieron a abandonar sus asientos y salir todos a los vestíbulos.

Tú entonces te pusiste de pie, arreglaste la cola de tu vestido y tomando tu bolso, me dijiste secamente:-Esto ha sido todo, vámonos ya.

A la salida, caminamos lentamente entre todo el público arremolinado. Te despediste de tus camaradas, dijiste que la opera te había encantado, aunque demostraras lo contrario. Yo te esperé en las escalinatas del teatro, con tu estola en las manos (la cual ya había recogido del vestidor). Cuando te reuniste conmigo, te coloqué la prenda y volví a ofrecerte el brazo, el cual aceptaste medio dudando. Sin decir palabra subimos al auto cuando este se estacionó frente a nosotros.

Después de un momento más de silencio, te pregunté:-Entonces, ¿a final de cuentas, no te gusto la opera?

Suspirando contestaste:-Sí, el problema…el problema es que me gustó mucho.

Disfruté tu respuesta…y no insistí más. Pronto llegamos de nuevo a casa, el auto aparcó ante el pórtico y Walter salió a recibirte; estaba aún peor.

-¡Oh Walter! ¡No debiste de haber salido en esas condiciones!- dijiste mientras subías las escalinatas alzando el vestido al frente y dejando que la seda resbalara por el mármol. Yo que venía detrás de ti, no pude evitar admirar tu _derriere, _que lucíasensual en el entallado corte del vestido.

Temblando bajo una frazada, el mayordomo entró contigo a la casa, preguntándote si la habías pasado bien, dijiste que sí y luego de recomendarle que reposara su enfermedad, le diste las buenas noches y te dirigiste a tu habitación.

Ibas a la mitad de la escalera, yo desde el piso te dije:-¡Integra! Gracias...muchas gracias.

Te detuviste en seco y te volviste a mirarme extrañada:-¿Por qué?

-Por haberme permitido acompañarte- contestando con una reverencia.

-Sí, sí…por supuesto- expresaste un tanto confundida y terminaste de subir.

No te despegué los ojos hasta que te perdiste de vista en el pasillo. Encogiéndome de hombros, suspiré y decidí salir al jardín para tomar el fresco de la noche y fumar algunos cigarrillos más. Hay Integra, ¡lo que yo daría por poder subir contigo a tu habitación! Aprovechando que el centinela cruzado con mayordomo, estaba fuera de la jugada, si tú lo consintieras, ¡me harías el hombre más dichoso del universo! Pero, je, ya quisiera yo. Así que, sólo tenía que conformarme con suponer que en esos momentos deshacías el peinado, desmaquillabas el rostro, te despojabas de los zapatos, de las medias, de las joyas, del vestido, dejándolo caer sobre la alfombra. Luego, caminarías semidesnuda hasta hallar tu camisón decorado con pasa listones (sí, yo se como son tus camisones, ¿y qué?), deslizarlo por tu cuerpo, y a lo mejor, antes te despojarías del sostén, para no dormir incomoda- se que a veces lo haces, lo se cuando estando dormida como ahora, yo observo tu pecho mecerse por la respiración tranquila del sueño-.

Caminado por el jardín, llegué hasta debajo de tu balcón, y observé que la luz aún estaba encendida. A través de las cortinas de organdí blanco, pude distinguir tu delgada silueta acercarse (ya no llevabas el peinado alto, ya estabas como te había imaginado), ambas cortinas se separaron levemente, cuando abriste apenas una de las puertas, para que la brisa de esa noche de verano, entrara a refrescarte. Tu silueta se detuvo por un breve momento…yo creo que me habías visto de pie en el jardín; debajo de las estrellas, en medio del rocío, del pasto húmedo, de las flores durmientes y del sonido de los grillos; observando a lo alto, ¡posando mi mirada en lo más alto! Donde estas tú, a donde he de trepar para alcanzarte… ya lo verás.

Pero tu figura desapareció en un santiamén, sólo alcance a ver el movimiento de tu cabello trenzado, en las sombras. Un par de minutos más y la luz en tu estancia se extinguió…"nella tua fredda stanza, guardi le stelle che tremano d'amore e di speranza!".... Mágicas las notas vinieron de nuevo a mis oídos.

-Desde tu fría estancia, observa las estrellas... fredda principessa…

Y esta noche, mi ama imposible, esta noche como aquella hace un año, en que lo juré desde el jardín… como ahora, en el momento en que, no se por que razón he monologado todo esto ante el lecho de tu profundo sueño, te lo vuelvo a refrendar; en los días por venir, por la esperanza que aún me quede, no se si al alba, pero se que yo... ¡venceré!


	2. Posdata olvidaba algo importante

Una posdata:

Como siempre, se me olvidan cosas ^^U. Me falto linkearlos a donde puedan escuchar la canción de Nessun Dorma. Considero que es importante, por si no la conocen y quieren escucharla.

.com/watch?v=MDtcidMR_6I&eurl=.

Disculpen por el olvido, y ahora sí.

¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
